politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Frequently Asked Questions
This is a one-stop location for answers to many frequently asked questions. Subscription How do I cancel my subscription? Get on your Paypal account and cancel there. See this link for more info. Also about a week before a subscription renews, you get an e-mail from Paypal alerting you that it's going to happen, they should have a link in that e-mail to cancel subscription as well. Customization This section is for FAQ about nation customization. How can I get a custom nation flag? You can select from a bunch of free real-world flags on the Edit page , or upload your own custom flag. What are the recommended image sizes for a flag, cover, etc? Smaller sizes with the same aspect ratio work as well, but these are for maximum clarity. All numbers are in pixels, in the format width x height. * Flag: 500x300 * Nation cover: 1200x420 * Nation background: 1920x1080 (but anything should work) * City images: 1000x200 * Profile pic: 150x150 Gameplay This section is for FAQ about gameplay. How does one remove Ground Control / Air Superiority / Blockade? For your opponent to remove your nation's Ground Control, they must execute a Ground Battle against you that does not result in an Utter Failure. Alternatively, if your have all of your Soldiers and Tanks destroyed, or you are involved in another war where your opponent executes an Immense Triumph Ground Battle against you, your Ground Control in the war will be broken. Your Air Superiority can be removed if your opponent executes an Airstrike against you that does not result in an Utter Failure. Alternatively, if your nation has all of its Aircraft destroyed, or you are involved in another war where your opponent executes an Immense Triumph Airstrike against you, your Air Superiority will be lost. For your opponent to remove your nation's Blockade, they must execute a Naval Battle against you that does not result in an Utter Failure. Alternatively, if your have all of your Ships destroyed, or you are involved in another war where your opponent executes an Immense Triumph Naval Battle against you, your Blockade in the war will be broken. What is the order of priority of power plants? It is Wind -> Nuclear -> Oil -> Coal. Why did I get an utter failure when I attacked someone who has no military? When you defend against ground attacks, you get 0.025% of your population as a contributing force. Sort of like a citizen uprising. It's not factored into the simulator because you don't input the target's nation population. Why can't I decommission my military? You can't decommission military units of the same type after manufacturing new ones on the same day. For example, if you buy tanks today, you can only decommission your tanks tomorrow after day change. I am getting the message "You are unable to use 100% of your improvement capacity because your population is not high enough". You can increase your population by buying more infra and/or reducing disease and crime. How often can I attack the same nation? You can't re-declare on a nation within 12 turns. What is the trade restriction on new nations and nations on the same network? New nations under 30 days old cannot buy resources at prices outside of +30%/-30% the average market price for the resource. This is to prevent new nations from being created to immediately trade away all of their money. Using alliance banks, or other trade manipulation to avoid this restriction may result in your nation being removed or banned from Politics & War. Similarly, nations that have been flagged for being on the same network will be restricted to the same +30%/-30% regulation, on both buying and selling offers. Nations This section is for FAQ about nations. What happens to inactive nations? Nations will no longer be deleted after 45 days of inactivity. Instead, after 90 days of inactivity, nations will be automatically placed into Vacation Mode for 180 days (~6 months). During this period of time, if the player logs back into their nation, it will be automatically taken out of Vacation Mode. After 180 days, it will automatically be taken out of Vacation Mode as well. After 270 days of inactivity, nations that are not in Vacation Mode will be automatically deleted. How many nations am I allowed to have? You are never allowed to have more than one account or nation. Two or more different people are allowed to play from the same network (internet connection or device) however they cannot interact in-game in any way. This means they cannot fight wars against each other, cannot make sweetheart trades with each other, cannot use alliance banks to transfer funds to each other, cannot use a third nation as an intermediary to transfer funds, cannot both fight wars against the same nation, etc. Many of these restrictions are mechanically imposed. You can have the above restrictions removed by being verified, see this link for details. How often can I change my domestic policy, war policy or colour trade bloc? You can change it every 5 days or 60 turns. How often can I buy a new city or project? You can buy a city or project every 10 days. The timer does not apply for your first 10 cities. This was done to allow new players to catch up more quickly and not be limited by having to wait so long to get their first 10 cities. What is the length of vacation mode? The minimum is 2 weeks and the maximum is 12 months. If you want to shorten the length of your Vacation Mode, you can go into Vacation Mode "again" and set it for only 14 days (the minimum) and it will override whatever amount is currently set. Why can't I message some new nations? The game prohibits you from sending messages to nations for their first 3 minutes of existence. This is to cut down on spam and the overwhelming of new players. Alliances This section is for FAQ about alliances. What is the minimum score required to start an alliance? It is 1000 score. This is to cut down on the number of failed new alliances, and encourage new players to join existing alliances to learn the ropes before trying to make it on their own. How much does it cost to start an alliance? Creating an alliance is free. You need credits for the following: * Alliance Forum Pip (2 credits) - Let people represent your alliance's badge on their forum profiles. Any alliance worth their salt has a fun, unique forum pip. * Alliance Anthem/Alliance Background Ability (4 credits) - Allows your alliance page to feature a YouTube video as well as a custom background image. * Alliance Name Change (3 credits) - Identities change, but that doesn't mean you need to reform your whole alliance. How often can I change my alliance's colour? You can change your alliance's colour every 14 days. Why can Heirs promote themselves? Heirs have the ability to promote themselves to Leaders and then demote other Leaders. Ideally, that would be useful if the Leader of an alliance was inactive or deleted for some reason, in practice it gets some new players in trouble because they don't realize they're giving others the power to "run away" with their alliance. Why can't I leave my alliance? If you are an alliance leader, you need to demote yourself to member first Why are some members not getting taxed? You need to have at least 2 days of alliance seniority to get taxed. Nations on the color Gray do not contribute to Alliance Taxes. This will discourage alliances from keeping inactive nations within the alliance, and make inactive nations better targets for raiders. What is the minimum requirement for my alliance to appear on the treaty web? You must be in the Top 50 Alliances with at least 30,000 Score.